Withering World (UNDER EDITING)
by Rav3nM1dn1ght
Summary: Ever wondered what was behind the screen and the game of Minecraft? Where legends are true and nothing is impossible. But, keeping peace is the one thing impossible in this world. Until someone finally stood up against the king of nightmares...'The Wither King' Along with the mobs and his new allies, they fight together to stop the havoc of Minecraftia. (Sorry the summary is bad)
1. Prolouge

_Long ago in the world of Minecraftia,There was a creature that has ruled over the mobs for over one million years,no matter what the Gods do, it will always be one step ahead of them,he called himself 'the wither king' a wither three times the size of a normal wither,and the ability to turn into a human and other mobs,but the mobs never liked him,some even tried to stand up to him for their brothers and sisters,but to end up burning to ashes or cut into pieces by the wither,the mobs believed that someday the wither will fall in the hands of a mob that he torture,but they didn't know that that someone is someone the wither absolutely hates._


	2. Chapter 1

In the aether, there was a God named ' **Xayden** ' and his wife ' **Roselda** ' rules over the floating islands and minecraftia, after 2 years Roselda has given birth to one God and one Demi-god. Their life has been normal, until The older of the two reached the age of 10, and the younger reached 7.

The young demi-god which is the more adventurous of the two is exploring the mysterious parts of the magical realm with his fellow demi-gods, after a couple of minutes of exploring they found a rather old temple "Oooohhh, spooky I think we should check this place out" A girl with black hair, green jacket over her grey shirt, grey jeans , and black boots said. "I don't think that's a good idea…"A boy with black hair with red strikes, black jacket and shirt, grey pants, and black shoes said. "Says the one that can control darkness" A boy with teal shirt, a dark blue jacket over it, blue jeans, and black boots said. "Yeah, Hero is right, come on Shadow you were the one who said we should go exploring here" The girl said while pulling on the arm of Shadow, "I will go ahead and explore while you try to convince him" Hero said, Sarah nodded, once Hero went forward, the two started to argue "COME ON SHADOW!" "When I say no I mean no" "Don't be such a coward shadow" "Then you go ahead then" "Fine. But next time were exploring we will be looking for someone else to come with us that is not a cry baby"Sarah then stomped towards the direction Hero went. Shadow on the other hand was silent 'shes right im a coward' 'I need to be better than that, what kind of friend am I?' he argued to himself then ran to the direction the other went.

Notch is the more serious of the two, he has always wanted to be just like their father and mother, brave and beloved rulers of their world. So he always stay by their parents side and observe at what they always do, looking forward that soon he will be the one to do those type of stuff "Notch don't you have any classes today?" Roselda said when she realized that Notch was still following them "No its our school's holiday so we don't have any for a week" he explained "Ok then, come, you can come with us for a while" Xayden said as he walked forward "But, where's Hero?" Notch said looking at their father with a worried look " ' " Xayden said "Oh, he is with his friends, exploring another part of the aether" Roselda said "hm,those guys are just so adventurous" Xayden said as they kept walking, and spent the whole day doing Xayden and Roselda's jobs.


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry I haven't been updating this busy with school, high school is so tough and I finally found a free time to make chapters for you guys. I will also try to make longer chapters in the future. Enjoy chapter two ladies and gentlemen.**

(5 years later)

Things have been pretty normal for the past few years in minecraftia except for the fact that Xayden and Roselda found out about the wither king's plans that he found out that the one that will replace him in his throne to being a mob lord lives in the aether and is already called 'royalty' which left them to believe it is either Notch or Herobrine is the one the wither is after. So for the past years they will always send guards to protect their sons whenever they will go to school or when they explore or when both parents are not at home for important meetings, but that won't be enough to protect them from whats about to happen.

It was a normal night in the aether, every aetherian going to their own respective houses to get a good night sleep. But all was awaken by the sound explosions and the sound of many many mobs destroying stuff, once the Gods came out they were taken aback. The wither king has stroke the heart of the aether…Xayden's castle. Warriors are doingtheir best to keep them at bay, but to fail every attempt. But little did he know Xayden and his family has already fled to the mortal world to keep the young creatorians safe.

(In the overworld)

They have been running for hours and stopped to see if anyone has followed them but no one was in sight."I think were safe"Xayden said as he looked back at the sky. But the sound of an Enderman teleporting wiped that away from his mind. "You cannot keep him away from his faith Xayden"A zombie groaned from behind they looked back,they are surrounded by mobs from both nether and overworld,but the only different thing is that they don't look like the other mobs,they have different eye color and hue of color of their skin or scales."I..I don't know what you are talking about"Xayden said as they backed away from the mobs that are now all around them."lookxayden just hand him over and we will stop messing with your kind"A creeper hissed."never.."Xayden quickly answered,just then he heard a female yell, he turned around and saw an enderman is holding Roselda with a sword pointed at her neck "So what would it be Xayden?Your wife's life or your son?"The enderman sighed "Fine…you can have him".By that time Notch and Hero had already fled with the order of their father. But an ender dragon saw them running into a cave and followed them.

 **Sorry for the short chapter im still pretty busy about school and some other stuff but ill prepare chapters so I can post chapters faster for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 3

**School has been very difficult lately. Sorry for not updating the stories folks. +Im making a Gravity falls fanfic soon. Also editing a few errors in the first few chapters. Enjoy the chapter everybody.**

An ender dragon barely as tall as a 12 year old child has flown down to the cave Notch and Hero found them selves to stay in for the night or at least until their parents can find them.

The two brothers are sitting up against the cold stone wall of the dark side of the cave to avoid getting found by mobs, sure Hero can fight through them but all at once he will get destroyed if he even tried to do so, so sitting ducks is better than dying..For now..

Morning soon came in the overworld. Notch was the first to crawl out of the cave only to come face to face with an ender dragon, Notch screamed and attempted to run away only to be cornered at the edge of the cave by the mobs from last night and to see their parents looking at him sadly "Mom? Dad? What is happening why are they here?" Notch asked his voice shaking like crazy "*sigh* I agreed to give up hero... I had no other choice if I don't, the mobs will destroy the aether and you" Xayden looked down on the ground ashamed that he got beaten by the mobs. Notch looked towards the entrance of the cave to see the ender dragon going inside then going back out holding a sleeping Hero by his hoodie. But once he woke up he started to trash around trying to loosen the hold of the enderman chirped seemed concern about the problem, The Gods are confused since they cannot really understand mob language and the mobs talked English last night so they can understand perfectly, but they are even more confused when Hero suddenly stopped trashing and looked wide eyed at the ender lurker "What?.."Hero looked at Xayden looking to almost cry a tear forming at the Demi-Gods cheek "Im sorry hero" Xayden said barely a whisper Then the ender dragon threw hero into the air then catching him on the dragon's back then flew away followed by the mobs teleporting away except for the enderman "Don't worry Xayden, he will not fall to the wither, he is more important that you think" the ender said "what do you mean?"but before he even finished the ender teleported away

(Back in the aether)

The aetherians survived the attack and managed to keep everything in shape in the time the royal family arrived "Almighty Xayden! The wither king left you this letter" One of the royal guards came running to them showing a scrolled paper, Xayden took it and dismissed the crowd of angels and Gods. Once they reached the castle the family sat at the huge living room and Xayden read the letter loudly " _Bring me the Godling or else your subjects will pay the price. Your son isn't even a God, but something you Gods have been avoiding all this years. The prophecy is taking place, and your son is a huge part of it. Bring him to me along with his power source and none of you will get hurt.. ~The Wither King"_ Xayden looked at his wife and son "what do we do now?"

(At the mob kingdom)

Hero had to admit he has never seen an amazing scenery his entire life, there was a castle for each mob race, a huge village of mobs, and in the middle of it all is a huge mansion made of nether bricks, complete with a huge garden, a horse and dragon stable, and a watch tower "Im guessing you like this place already?"The dragon spoke to him "I didn't even know this place existed, Wait a second, how do you talk?" Hero asked looking at the dragon he is riding "We don't normally talk but only a specific person can truly understand our language even if we speak don't speak English.. You sir are the next Mob Lord" The dragon spoke "wait…What?!" "I know it is hard to understand young one, but we brought you here at a young age so you can easily adapt to living with the mobs" The ender dragon looked at his new master "And the mobs are looking up at you as their only hope, cause you are the only one who can truly match the wither's power and speed, and if the prophecy is true you will be stronger than the most powerful being in the universe, he goes by the name 'Hades' the lord of the underworld or the land of the dead or spirits that ended badly" "what's your name?" "Oh, right I'm Ender." A couple of minutes ender landed infront of the huge mansion the mobs waiting for them. An enderman walked towards them "Finally you guys arrived, we don't know what could have happened to you if you arrived later" The enderman spoke in its natural language "That's Poppy your right hand, Darkness the ender king, Wohau the skeleton king, Ruby the spider queen and Charlie the creeper king. And the nether rulers.. Kelly the ghast queen, Darwin the pigman king, and Larry the ruler of the wither skeletons"Ender said pointing to each one "Nice to meet you all"Hero said but with not a lot of energy "Is something wrong Hero?" Kelly said going in her human form "Im fine, I guess I just miss the aether" Hero shrugged "Don't worry, once you get a least your fire powers mastered, you can go back to aether to visit your family" Poppy said satisfied when their new lord smiled, then ran to hug the mob rulers "Thank you guys so much" He whispered, after a few hours he was still looking at sky in the watch tower in his new home "I hope I can tell you guys that im ok here, to be honest, this place and staying with the mobs is not at all bad" He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**'** **8 years later'**

(In the aether)

Today is a spectacular day In the aether, because it is Notch's coronation to becoming king of the aether. Being 18 years old in aether years, he still dosent know much about rulership and still needs a lot of help from his parents.

A couple of hours before the special day, Notch is looking at himself in the mirror wearing the cape with his emblem on it 'I hope you can see me brother, and I hope you could be here today' he said in his mind. Then a knock came in the door "Come on Notch, its almost time" Xayden's voice can be heard through the door "o-ok dad m coming" He said as he walked out the door nervous as ever.

The coronation has been as it was planned notch was about to be crowned, the crown was a couple inches above his head when an explosion was heard behind the huge wooden doors behind the ceremony room, then the doors suddenly flung open the force strong enough to knock it out of its hinges, and standing in the back of the aisle is the most hated being in Minecraftia. The wither king in his human form. "Well well well, if it isn't the next king of the aether, im disappointed that you didn't invite me to this special occasion" The wither smiled as he saw the surprised expression written all over the faces of the Gods. "you will never be invited to any occasion or celebration you demon!" Jeb, notch's best friend said his fear gone for now "oh, is that so?" The wither said taking a couple steps forward "step any closer and we will have no choice but to fight you!" Xayden yelled "but, xayden, none of us can match the power of the wither king even if the whole aether works together" Roselda whispered to xayden's ear "ooohhh, a fight I love fights sooo much" The king of the wither grinned once more "dad are we really going to do this?" Notch finally spoke or whispered "we must do what we need to" Xayden said to his son, then the fight began, it only lasted for a couple minutes cause of the wither's supernatural powers he can take down any god standing in his way, he is now focusing on the main targets. The Perssons, as the wither walked towards the youngest in the family he finally noticed that one member was missing, but that was not important and that was the biggest mistake. Notch then noticed a figure in black on top of a pillar just watching them suddenly sprung into the wither king making the wither loose balance and got flung a couple meters away from the gods, the figure them helped the perssons up to their feet"never have I seen anybody that powerful to do that to the wither king" notch exclaimed at the figure, but when he came in contact with the hand of the mysterious man he felt like he had that feeling before. "aahh, if it isn't the mob prince, why don't you finally show who you are so both me and the gods can finally know" the wither king said standing up from his spot

The figure removed his hood to reveal...Hero. but with two glowing white eyes and fire texture mixing with his hazelnut colored hair. "H-h-hero?! You're the mob prince? I thought the mobs killed you" Roselda said "No, the mobs didn't kill me, they explained everything, why they wanted me so badly isn't that right..Jonathan?" Hero said looking at the wither king at the last word grinning "w-what? Jonathan?! The wither king has a name?!" Xayden yelled "aarrgghh! Enough talk, lets get this over with Nether king" Jonathan said as he readied his sword for a fight, hero did the same but instead of one sword, he had two. In a matter of milliseconds they have clashed their weapons together before a vortex opened between them and sucked them both in. Leaving the gods shocked and mouths opened.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and boring subject :/ ill try to make them longer and more interesting soon. :3 and ill be needing OCs soon for the upcoming chapters. If you have an OC u want to be added or seen in the story just leave it in the reviews or PM me.**


End file.
